Off Camera
by teganharuno
Summary: Septiplier. Jacksepticeye and Markiplier do a video together and Jack gets nervous around Mark. (I haven't written ANYTHING in forever. So i'm sorry. hahaha)


*TRYING TO KEEP THIS AS REALISTIC AS POSSIBLE WITHOUT REMOVING ALL THE FLUFF. ALSO, IN A WORLD WHERE MARK CAN STILL DRINK!*

"Hello, everybody, my name is Markiplier and today i will be playing...NOTHING. I have no Let's Play today, and i'm sorry. I promise i'll have one up tomorrow but today is a very special day." Mark smiled, raising his eyebrows in the goofy manner in the same way he always does. He was wearing his lucky red flannel shirt and pajama pants. "I went to Twitter to see what video everyone wanted to see next and an outstanding amount of people wanted to me to do a vlog about why i started gaming. Now, i know i've mentioned a few reasons i started gaming in several other videos but i've never really gone into too much detail or depth. So today's video is gonna be more heartfelt and serious. Annnnddddd...we have a very special guest..."

"TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA, LADDIES, MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE! AND I'M HERE! IN MARKIMOO'S APARTMENT!" Sean popped up from Mark's bathtub and shouted as Mark started his trademark chuckle. He was adorned in his red v-neck shirt and casual jeans.

"Goddamn, you're loud, dude. This video started out so calm. And my bathroom has such amazing acoustics! You probably just gave so many people a heart attack!" He continued to laugh.

"Ha ha. No one was prepared for the jump scare this IS Jack." Sean chuckled. Mark threw his head back laughing.

"Anyway, another part of everyone's request was a video with Jack. So he flew all the way out to L.A. just to be with me. His boo, Markimoo. Because he'd do anything for me." Mark smirked into the camera while placing his hand on Sean's shoulder.

"Yeah. For you, not the fans. SEPTIPLIER AWAY! Ha ha. No. You know what, FUCK YOU, MARK. You turned down my proposal." Sean shuffled away from Mark's grip.

"Jesus, here we go again. YOU JUST WANT ME FOR MY SUBSCRIBERS!" Mark fake sobbed.

"I was trying to be romantic, DAMN IT!" Sean cackled, glaring into the camera. "Ya know what, fine. Whatever. I was gonna move to L.A. just to be with you but i guess i'll keep to my career in Ireland. I'll stop attending conventions here. Problem solved."

"Oh, well i wouldn't go that far." Mark said, slightly pouting. Sean crossed his arms and looked the other way. "If you won't stay for me, stay for Bob and Wade." Mark pleaded. Sean chuckled.

"Stay for the kids! Please! You're tearing this family apart!" He mocked. Mark started laughing and shook his head.

"ANY FUCKING WAY, we should probably get back to the prompt. Jack and i are gonna share the reasons we started gaming in the first place. Jack, do you wanna go first?" Mark asked.

"Nah, you better lead." Sean replied.

"Oh, well, alright then. Where to begin? Ha ha. Well, I started P.C. gaming when i was pretty young and i got addicted right away. My dad got a computer and the game DOOM and it just stuck with me. And i wasn't very popular way back when because i was a bit more introverted, so i had very few friends. So i would just game with my brother. And when i formed more friends, FINALLY, i started gaming with them. Then i started making Youtube videos to fill time and it helped me express more of my personality and get out of my comfort zone a little bit. After a while i found more online friends who had similar personalities and i'd make videos with them. And so, my channel started growing. I developed a small fan base and loved hearing everyone's opinions on my sense of humor and my gaming style and i fell even more in love with making videos. Well, i loved hearing ALMOST everyone's opinions." Mark chuckled. Sean just stared in awe as Mark spilled the tale of his career, like ink on a blank page. "I was amazed to see that people loved video games as much as me. And that people actually enjoyed hearing me babble. I got so many comments about how i was 'helping people' by making them laugh or feel less alone and i felt like i was really making a difference. And soon it just became a career. Which is amazing to say." Mark finished, grinning into the camera. Sean couldn't look away from his goofy grin, he was mesmerized. Mark shifted his gaze to Sean, expectantly. "Your turn, buddy." Sean snapped out of his reverie.

"Well..." He paused. "I don't even know how to follow that." He giggled. "Ooh, Markiboy, tat was a touching tale of te old days!" Sean mocked in an exaggerated Irish accent. "But, honestly, i started gaming at a young age. Like six or seven years old. And when i was a teen, like 18 or 19, i got into Youtube gaming and i would watch all of the growing Youtubers, like Mark, do Let's Plays, either of games i'd already played or games i wanted to play but didn't wanna buy at the time. And I felt like i was a part of it. It was just all together entertaining. So, i started my own Youtube channel just to pass everything i felt onto watchers like myself. I basically just started for fun. I was so shocked when my Youtube started growing and everyone i had watched and been a fan of started subscribing to me. Like, the day you followed me and subscribed to my channel, Mark, i almost had a heart attack. My heart like leaped out of my chest." Sean cackled, glancing over at Mark, who was staring, starry eyed and grinning.

"You were my prodigy, Jackaboy." Mark stated in a matter-of-fact manner, still gazing starry eyed. Sean could feel his face getting hot. Suddenly Mark started cracking up. "Wow! Your face is a red as my hair, Jack!" Sean covered his face, laughing.

"Ah, if you loved anyone other than yourself you'd know how amazing it feels to meet your idles!" Sean joked, trying to defuse the tension.

"Awe. That hurts. But Jack, i love you." Mark sobbed, frowning at him and then back at the camera.

"I do recall you getting jealous that Felix followed me right after you did." Sean chuckled.

"I'm pretty fucking possessive." Mark laughed. "I SAW YOU FIRST! He can fuck off." He mumbled, looking down. Sean could tell Mark's face and ears were turning a little pink. "Anyway, those are our beautiful gaming stories, as you requested. I promise i'll have a new Let's Play out tomorrow. Hopefully Jack will play with me. ...That didn't come out right. HOPEFULLY HE WILL GAME WITH ME, TOMORROW. FOR YOUR PLEASURE. NOT MINE. NOT THAT I WOULDN'T GET ANY PLEASURE IN HIM PLAYING WITH ME. SHIT. SAY BYE, JACK." Mark ushered, laughing and shaking his head. Sean caught his breath as he finished howling with laughter.

"BYYYYEEEE." Sean waved.

"As always, i will see you in the next video. BYE BYE!" Mark yelled, turning off the camera. He packed up his camera equipment and ushered Sean to follow him into the living room. Sean plopped down on the couch.

"So, what now? Wanna play a game?" Sean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure. We can play Grand Theft Auto V." Mark replied. "I'm actually gonna get something to drink." He said, walking into the kitchen. "Hey, Sean, you want a beer? Or some shots?" Mark chuckled suggestively.

"Oh, ho ho. Shots? Because i'm Irish. And i drink a lot!?" Sean mocked. "So original!"

"Oh, no. Shots. So i can get you drunk and take advantage of you. I mean...YEAH, 'CAUSE YOU'RE IRISH!" Mark joked.

"Depends. Got any Jack?" Sean laughed.

"Oh, ho ho. Believe me, i'm hoping to get some Jack." Mark joked. Sean cackled and his face turned red again.

"Would you just shut up and bring me some alcohol!" He yelled. "I can already tell how this night is gonna go."

"Oh, it's gonna go just right." Mark grumbled in his goofy, rough creeper voice. Sean laughed, shaking his head. Mark sat down next to him, leaving barely any space between them, and set two beers on the table in front of them. He then turned on the PS4 via the controller in front of him, his right arm gently brushing against Sean's left arm and thigh. He felt a chill run through him. Why did this always happen when he hung out with Mark? He always felt so awkward and nervous at first. He wondered if it showed on the surface. "Goddammit! I was so focused on my flirting that i left the Jack on the counter!" Mark screeched.

"I'll get it!" Sean said, leaping from the couch. He skipped back into the living room, causing Mark to shake his head and smirk. "Here ya go, baby." He winked.

"Oh, thank you, boo." Mark replied, making a smooching noise back.

"What the hell is with you and the kissing!" Sean cackled.

"I don't know! Shut up. Just accept my love." Mark laughed. Sean sat back down, trying to leave a bit more space between them. Mark leaned forward to grab the controller and gave Sean a weird look.

"What?"

"What?"

"What was that look about?"

"What look?"

"Oh my gawd, nevermind." Sean laughed, nervously. The room fell silent as Mark loaded GTA.

"You idiot, you forgot the shot glasses." Mark hissed, getting up to return to the kitchen. He returned to the couch and sat down, agonizingly close to Sean again. Sean stared as Mark leaned forward, pouring two shots of Jack. His arms seemed tensed, like he was flexing. He smirked, his eyes trailing up to Mark's face, which was focused and slightly pink. "Oh, Jack, I can't wait to have you inside me." Mark joked. Sean's heart sank to the pit of his stomach as he realized his anxiety was due to his attraction to his best friend, who was making him more and more flustered with every innuendo.

"Would you stop. The cameras aren't even on, anymore." Sean chuckled half-heartedly.

"Septiplier can still live off camera, too, you jerk." Mark growled, turning toward him and handing the green haired boy his shot. "Alright, we do the first shot together. 1, 2, 3..." He directed, dumping the liquor down his throat. A small drop ran down his chin and Sean wiped it away.

"You missed your mouth, you fucktard." He laughed. Mark stared blankly, as if he were in shock from the touch.

"Thank you, mom. It would seem i left my bib somewhere else." He joked, snapping back to life.

"You're welcome, little baby Markipoo." Sean mocked. Mark sat back against the couch holding his beer in his right hand, his right arm pressed against Sean's thigh again. Sean made sure to keep his hands and beer tucked into his lap. He didn't understand why physical contact with Mark bothered him so much. They began playing the game, starting by blowing up several military jets that they managed to steal.

"Oh, that was such bullshit! That tank came out of nowhere!" Mark screamed. "I need another shot." He gumbled, leaning forward to pour more liquor and setting his empty beer bottle on the table.

"Pour me one, too." Sean directed. Mark lowered his shot glass from his mouth, once again revealing a drop of Jack rolling down his chin. "Jesus, Mark, the next shot that misses your mouth i'm licking off." Sean yelled. Mark's face turned as red as his hair.

"I can't help it. I just want Jack all over my face." He said suggestively. Sean almost choked on his shot.

"Holy, fuck. Can we just get back to the game now?" He laughed, trying to escape Mark's innuendos. The liquor was settling in, one more shot and he was sure he'd get a little too comfortable.

"Why, Sean? You don't like it when i shoot Jack all over my face?" Mark chuckled, taking another shot.

"Oh, believe me, Jack wants to shoot you in the face plenty right now." He mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Oh, my gawd. Not like that, i meant with a gun this time!" He laughed. He was getting frustrated. Not only was Mark's body touching his, but every time he turned toward him their faces were mere inches away. He snatched up the controller and unpaused the game as Mark took another shot. After ten minutes of their gaming distraction and a bottle of Jack later, Mark got up, stumbling to the kitchen for more beer. "Jesus, Mark, i think you're plenty drunk already." Sean exclaimed.

"I am, but you aren't. You're Irish, come on, man. Drink more." He laughed, handing Sean a beer and bringing the case into the living room with him.

"Gawd, you really are trying to get me drunk." He giggled, chugging his beer.

"Duh." Mark stated. "Alright, let's have a drink off. See who finishes their beer first."

"Ha ha, i'm glad this wasn't a Jack-off." Sean joked, making Mark throw his head back while chuckling. "Alright, you're on. Tree, two, one." Jack counted down, overly Irish once again. He watched Mark out of the corner of his eye as he chugged his beer. He finished first and slammed his bottle onto the table. "Ha! You should have known better than to challenge and Irishman!" He exclaimed. A drop of beer missed Mark's mouth. "Dammit, Mark. What did i say?" He pointed to the right corner of Mark's mouth.

"Well, i'm sorry i can't unhinge my jaw like a snake!" He yelled, wiping the corner of his mouth. "And i believe you said you would lick it off!" Mark replied, begrudgingly.

"Ah, you wiped it off before i could." He chuckled.

"I didn't expect you to warn me before you did it." Mark laughed. "Anyway, back to the game." He said, picking up the controller. It seemed like Mark was taunting him, moving his arm only to lay it against his or to playfully nudge Sean's thigh with his own. A few minutes passed and they paused the game for another drink. Sean watched him intently. As Mark sat his beer down Sean leaned forward, pressing his lips against Mark's. Mark froze, he didn't give any response, didn't return any pressure. Sean pulled his face away, feeling dejected and fixing his eyes on the table. As he attempted to lean back he felt Mark lightly grip his waist with his right hand. Sean lightly kissed him again, afraid to apply any pressure. Mark dug his fingertips into his waist, slightly pulling him forward. After a few seconds he finally kissed back, relieving some of the nervousness Sean was feeling. The kiss deepened and Mark placed his other hand on Sean's waist as well, as he tilted his head more and took control of the moment. Sean wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and moved forward to straddle his hips. Mark leaned back, moaning a little as he held Sean against his hips. Sean leaned away, catching his breath. "You worried me, a little." He chuckled.

"I wasn't really sure at first...if that was how i felt..." Mark mumbled, staring starry eyed with a furrowed brow. "It feels weird." He rested his forehead on Sean's shoulder. "But i'm positive, now." Sean rested his hands on the back of Mark's neck, moving his fingers through his hair.

Even with the cameras off, he was still in love with his best friend.


End file.
